Currently, dish sending work is mostly done manually at the restaurants, which requires a lot of service staff; meanwhile, the work efficiency is limited, and the labor costs are high. With the popularity of buffet restaurants, there are higher requirements for the comfort of restaurants, and more and more restaurants start to use automatic dish sending devices.
In the prior art, common automatic dish sending devices are mainly of: mechanical chain type, conveyor belt type and flume type. In general, the automatic dish sending devices of conveyor belt type and water trough type shake easily during dish sending, and it is difficult for such devices to send food containing soup. A Chinese patent (Publication No. CN203226584U) discloses an automatic dish sending equipment with trolley and track, comprising a dish sending trolley, dedicated trolley track, trolley stop and lifting equipment and master control computer, wherein the trolley stop and lifting equipment is provided on the dedicated trolley track, and the master control computer guides the dish sending trolley to travel along the dedicated trolley track through instructions, and controls the operation of the trolley stop and lifting equipment. However, although these existing dish sending systems can save labor costs and space to some extent, they have to operate on the floor, and floor space can not be fully released; in addition, there is a risk of cross-contamination due to the influence of personnel activity, and the sanitation is unsatisfactory.